She's mine only
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Ryou and Massaya are best friends until a certain strawberry girl step in their way. So this is the end of their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know what I will do next…I should finish my others stories first and then create a new one…oh…well…Is my first shot on a Massaya story…since my best friend says: "Your obsession for Ryou is creepy, gives me a reason to run away is like a horror movie but, Why you don't make a story about two best friends fighting for the heart of a girl?"_

_Declaimer: " I own nothing…I will ask them to give me Ryou (Here we go again)_

_Chapter info: In my country when you're a sophomore is like been in hell but, worst Seniors chase you around while holding shaving cream cans to throw at you, eggs, bleach…everything they can get…scary…you can't even breath is like the world is ending _

She's Mine Only Chapter1 (I'm a sophomore)

There was tension everywhere so thick you can even see it swirling around hitting the new students in school. Ichigo was one of them, tapping on the ground and inspecting every inch around her. Looking in each direction searching for her friends but, yet none of them has come. She could hear the seniors plotting a scheme about this years prank, her pressure rises to her head and at the same time she felt her heart gaining speed each time the seniors said something. She was scared, really frightened. She gulped when they make their way through the crowd of teens that were checking on the list there names and classrooms numbers.

"THERE HERE" two girls shout in unison and grabbed the attention of the other teenager girls.

Ichigo was intrigued by that scene she just witnessed but, it was almost impossible to see with all of those girls standing in the way. Deciding to give up an idea sprung to her she looked around only to find her salvation, a tree. She wanted so badly to know what's going on so she make her first step and climb it. She then took a peek only to see two attracting males in the middle of the group. The first one was blond, she felt warm and her cheeks were turning red like a ruby. His eyes blended beautifully with the blue of an early morning sky, she had been swipe out of the ground. There was another teen next to him but, this one has black hair that was dark as a chilly night with the moon right on the center she also felt warm.

"So this year we are seeing beautiful faces around" the black hair male said while putting a tender smile that melted the girls around him. The other one just nodded.

"And also a strawberry girl making her entrance" the blond one said looking straight at Ichigo

Ichigo fall dead when she saw all types of expressions on the girl's faces. They were mad a sophomore caught the attention of the boys.

Ichigo felt her cheeks hotter thanks to the way the boys were looking.

"May I know who you are? That question made Ichigo more embarrass that the last time she took a look at them.

"Will you look at that? You just made her blush. The blond one said in a sarcastic way. All the girls around them laugh at Ichigo that was almost starting to cry.

"Come on girls, we are making the sophomore nervous" all the girls nodded to the blond one as he went inside the building.

"Just great my first day of school and I have been embarrass by the coolest guys on school" the strawberry girl said hanging upside down the tree"

_Great!!! I finish my first chapter. Who are these guys? Why they are making such uproar in the school community? Please Review my story!!! Please!!! This story is great Massaya and Ryou are best friends?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay!!! Someone actually like my idea so let's get to it!!!! So let's start reading!!!!^-^_

_Thanks for reading…YAY!!!!_

_I say again: "I own nothing…"_

_Previous chapter:"Just great my first day of school and I have been embarrass by the coolest guys on school" the strawberry girl said hanging upside down the tree"_

She's mine only Chapter 2(Name's Ichigo Not Strawberry)

Ichigo cheeks were red like a sunny evening. She has been embarrassed in the front of the entire school.

"Way to go baka" Mint says

Ichigo gave her a confuse look to the sarcastic and rude girl that was looking her straight.

Even if Mint is the way she is always treating her as a pet, is the only friend she has. Mint and Ichigo had been friends since they were kids so Ichigo consider her as sister.

"Who are they?" Ichigo ask climbing down the tree.

"Well….the blond one is named Ryou Shirogane, is way smart and super rich, consider him as a prince charming high above any one else in this school" Mint started to daydream .

Ichigo on the other hand was really serious about this two guys.

"Shirogane…hummm…" she mumble under her breaths.

The two girls made their way to the classroom and when they enter it Ichigo saw one of the boys talking to the teacher. She started to feel her heart beats going faster by each minute, feeling little butterflies on her stomach she decided to sit on a chair. Suddenly she started to feel more nervous, her hands started to shake.

"Hello strawberry" the blond one smiled

"Ryou" she tried to talk but, her voice started to shake.

"So…baka strawberry knows my name" He says as he grabbed her chin. This touch made Ichigo more nervous.

"Not now Ryou let's go…we going to miss class" the other boy said

Ichigo was feeling weird, she grabbed the attention of the hottest guys in school. That was the only thing she had in mind for the entire day. How she did it?. Ichigo didn't consider herself beautiful. She wasn't perfect either, her body is not that curvy like most of the girl of her age, her hair was a mess…also her life. But, Ichigo has something special that grab the attention of everyone that steps in her way…her crazy strawberry attitude that made her look cute.

On the other hand Mint was wondering if she could grab the attention just like Ichigo, the only thing she has to do is be more close to her.

"Well…we are close alright" she mumbles.

The hours seem like eternity inside the classroom and the teacher's words were getting lame, without meaning. Ichigo was looking straight to the clock seeing how the time was flowing. The sound of the clock was the only thing that Ichigo could hear because it was getting deep. Suddenly the bell sounds letting out students that were tired and hungry. Mint and Ichigo made their way to the lunch room and started to make the line.

"What you two were talking? Mint asked

"Huh? Nothing interesting" the red hair girl replied

"Nothing…then why he grabbed your chin? Mint question sound more like demanding

Ichigo started to feel nervous; she knew Mint won't stop until she talks.

"Hello…strawberry" Ryou smiled

Ichigo let out a surprise look and when she turns back it was only Ryou.

"Ryou…" Mint blushes and fell to the ground

"Guess that your friend needs help…well see you around" he waves his hand to Ichigo and left.

"HEY!!!!!Ichigo yells and Ryou looks to her eyes.

"NAME'S ICHIGO NOT STRAWBERRY" she angrily said he just chuckles and turns away.

_There you have it second chapter thanks for reading this story!!!! YAY!!!! _

_Please review!!!!_


End file.
